Crossing The Line
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: When Quil phases, there no one for him to turn to other than his best friend, Ephraim Black, and the pale face that understood not belonging, Mrs. Marie Annabelle Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing The Line**

**Chapter One**

Before I start with my day, maybe I should introduce myself personally. My name is Quil Atera. Supposedly, all of the legends I have been told all of my life are true. I am a werewolf and exist to protect my tribe against my ultimate enemy, the cold ones. The imortal, soulless monster. The vampire.

The thought of them makes my skin crawl.

I pulled on my cut off work pants that my young bride made for me in her spare time. Michelle, my wife, laid asleep in bed next to me and I didn't even need to attempt to keep from waking her. The wolf silence helped. I kissed her cheek goodbye and was off to the forest.

Everyone's mind was going wild. Something had happened in my night of sleep.

_"Quil doesn't need to know, Ephraim. It is to remain a secret. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."_ I listened to Michael, my brother, trying to convince my best friend, Ephraim Black, to keep something a secret from me. I was completely oblivious.

_"What needs to remain hidden from me, Michael?"_ I could sense the anger that rolled off of me in my fellow pack mates thoughts. There was only three of us at the moment, considering that the pack has only been around this time for ten years. Michael was scared to utter whatever words he wanted to hide. He was literally shaking. _"Just spit it out, bro."_ I growled and Ephraim stepped out of the trees, nudging Michael to step forward. I sat back and raise my eyebrow at him in confusion of this.

_"Quil, Marie's carriage is coming to La Push to talk to you."_ Marie. I loved her so. Her spirally bronze hair was always braided back except for when she made the trip to La Push. Her eyes were a sweet, amber shade. I had never felt the way about anyone the way that I felt about Marie.

I have only known her for a week, but she was everything to me. Michelle is jealous of Marie because of the insense amount of affection I feel for Marie.

_"When?"_ I was excited to see her but the sadness in their thoughts scared me. I took a step back as they both thought of heartbroken tears rolling down her face.

_"Quil, I heard her and Thomas fighting when I was patrolling Forks."_ Ephraim shook his head and sat next to me. _"Quil, you need to stop whatever you have with Marie. She is a married woman and you are a married man. It's not right. Plus, she might figure out our secret and expose us."_ I thought on that for a moment. No. Not my Marie. Never my Marie. Ephraim growled at my thought. _"She is not your Marie. She is Thomas' Marie. Michelle is yours, Not MARIE!"_ I growled back at him and he dropped his head. _"This is an order, Quil. End it! Today!"_ I growled at him and cowered at his Alpha voice.

_"One day, you will be in my position and you will regret this, Ephraim. You have no idea how I feel. I love her. She is my Marie. She just doesn't know it yet."_ I whispered in thought as I droupped my head forward in pain of what I was being forced to do. I felt a tear come and Ephraim's eyes on me. He sighed in guilt of what he was forcing me to do.

_"Listen, Quil, I'm-"_ I interrupted his thought before he could go any farther.

_"Just shut up! I don't want to hear your apology. You have no idea how I feel! You are my best friend and look at what you are doing to me. I don't care if she is married and doesn't feel the way about me that I do her because that is how I feel. I hope one day that someone doesn't do this to another member of the pack."_ I phased back and pulled back on my pants, walking to the beach. I walked up and down Second Beach, tossing pebbles out into the water and watching them skip. The waves gently crashed against the shore, covering the bottom of my barefeet with water.

I could already hear the car approaching. Everyone in La Push traveled around by foot. You knew it was someone from either the Makah Rez or Forks if it was a car. Marie was rich from marriage and didn't marry him for the money. She had told me that it was arranged from the beginning. She wasn't happy the slightest bit. She despiced her husband for many reasons. He committed adultery on a daily basis against her and was a total prick.

I heard the car come to a stop behind me and I felt my arms starting to shake. I turned around so Marie could see it was me. She climbed out of the car with her crimson red sundress. Her dark, auburn hair was unbelievably beautiful as it blew in the air.

She waved at me sweetly as she spoke briefly with the driver. I turned and looked back out at the water. I couldn't look at her while I did this. Not at her beautiful face.

"Quil, hey!" I heard her footsteps fastly approaching. I felt her hand on my shoulder and she moved in front of me. "Hey." She whispered to me and looked up at me, surprised.

"Hey, Mars." She lightly blushed at my nickname for her and caressed her hand along my cheek.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She giggled and let her hand fall to my revealed chest. "You look like you saw a murder. What's the dilemma?" I scoffed and crossed my arms, looking out at the water.

"There is no dilemma. There is no what or why, but a when or how." She removed her hand from my and looked up in my eyes.

"What's happened? You are scaring me." I had to hold back the tears that I wanted to let out so she would know that I loved her and needed her.

"I'm scaring you?" She nodded and I sighed, letting my mask take over. "Good. You should be. Now go." I turned to start down the beach but she grabbed my arm. My eyes snapped to hers and the tears rimmed her lids.

"Why? Why do you want me to depart?" I scoffed and let the words come flowing out. Her expression went from depression to knowing.

"Why are you even here? You have a husband and you make it at a point to make it here every chance you get. Why, huh? You don't belong here, Marie Swan. Tell me why you are always here." She took a step back as she thought on that and then retreated to her car, leaving me standing there. The carriage turned around and sped off towards Forks as my knees sunk to the ground. I gasped and started to hyperventilate as I thought of what I had just done. I had lost her.

I realized that I didn't care about her knowing of my secret. I needed her. I needed her like I needed to breathe. That's when it hit me like a lightning bolt.

I got up off of the ground and ran into the trees, jumping over the logs and tripping over the roots, as I made it to the border of La Push and Forks. I refused to phase because I couldn't let Ephraim or Michael stop me.

I got to the woods outside of her house and could smell her soap from outside the house. She had taken a bath as soon as she arrived home.

"Mars." I spoke as I knocked on the front door. I knew her servents would be there so I wouldn't climb through a window to talk to her. A servent opened the door and took me in before speaking. She was a pale-face with long straight black hair.

"Can I help you, sir?" I nodded.

"Yes. I need to speak with Mrs. Swan." She nodded and allowed me to enter the house. I walked up the stairs and found Marie in a room with a servent brushing out her hair as she stood their in a long white nightgown.

"Mars." Her head snapped to me and she waved the servent away.

"Leave us, Denise." She continued to look into the mirror as she had a silent tear fall. I walked into the room and closed the door behind her servent. She sighed as she turned to me. "I spent the whole drive home thinking of what you asked. I don't know what answer you expect, but I have one for you that comes to my mind, Quil." She walked up to me and placed one of her hands freely on my exposed chest. She was very uncomfortably close.

"Mars, I-" She interrupted me instantly and shook her head.

"Don't speak now. Just listen please." I nodded and she spoke. "I go to La Push to see you. I had never really thought about my motives until today. It was just habit until I met you and then it became a nesecity." She looked up at me and placed her hand innocently along my cheek. She leaned her face up and gently kissed me on the lips. I pulled her close and kissed her harder. She pulled me closer and pulled me against her, against the wall.

"Quil." She moaned against my lips. "I know this is wrong, but it feels right." I moved my mouth to her neck and ran my tongue along the sensative spot behind her ear.

"Nothing has felt more right. Are you sure you want to start this? Once you start it, you can't stop it." I removed my lips from her neck and took three steps back, across the bedroom. She stared intently into my eyes as she slowly unbuttoned the front of her gown all the way down to her naval. She slowly pushed each sleeve off of her shoulders, letting it fall loosely to the floor. She stepped out of it and walked over to me, continuing to stare into my eyes. She undid the tie in my cut off pants and pushed them down my hips.

"Make love to me, Quil." I lead her to the bed and laid her down, moving between her legs. She gently kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've never done this." I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that so I decided to ask.

"What do you mean?" She sighed and gently kissed my neck.

"Thomas finds me repulsive so he has never touched me. I would have never allowed him to anyways. You will be the only one to touch me." I was shocked, but happy. She was mine. All mine. I kissed her and moved her legs apart.

I made passionately and gentle love to her all day long. There nothing that had ever felt more right in my life than touching her like that.


	2. Authors Note

I regret to inform my readers of my stories that I will be taking down my stories, editing out the lemons, and then reposting. If you would like to read the unedited version of my stories you will have two places to read them.

Canons:

( alwayseasyasbreathing(dot)ning(dot)com)

Non-Canon:

( non-canon-lovers(dot)ning(dot)com)

You are welcome to join these sites to read them and other stories or you can stay here and read the clean versions.

Thanks for your support,

_**Erica**_


End file.
